Lynn Pensky
is one of the original BIT group members. Good looks, perfume and make-up is what Lynn's best at. But she knows how to fight and to reach her goals. She is the girlfriend of Roxxyt The Lang. Personality Lynn is the diva of the group, caring what she looks like and easily annoyed by the difficulty of their journeys. She also has a very kind side of her, what mostly her friends only see. She loves to give up everything for her loved ones and fight for her goals. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom In Windmill, Lynn sets her first appearance in the series. She agrees with her boyfriend Roxxyt as he suggests to look for Meghan who just got missing. As they set progress, Lynn looks scared in Balue of Lephise, when Balue walks towards them. She holds Roxxyt's hand. She feels relieved when she hears Balue is a good guy. However, when Balue tells his story she gets scared again and continues to hold Roxxyt's hand. Her scared appearance continues until the group arrives at Yasmin's grandfather. She feels devastated after Angelina's abduction. In Sad Forest Drum, Lynn alongside with Roxxyt are talking with the forest workers and learn that the forest has been attacked by Sedam and his minions. Lynn feels bad for the forest workers. In Juggpot Falls, Lynn is amazed by how the town looks like. She loves the colorful tough. However, when she arrives at the cave she feels very down. She sits down and looks at her boyfriend. She says she worries about the outcome of the adventure and isn't sure if they will survive. Roxxyt places his hand on her shoulder and says that it will be all fine. Following the drama at Mad Seadoph Blue, Lynn and Roxxyt got trapped by Seadoph. They had to swim and go underwater to save their friends. Lynn managed to at least save Jade. As she goes down to save Fianna, she gets hit by a spinning ball. She falls down and gets sucked by the darkness. Lynn, alongside with Roxxyt who got defeated at Mad Seadoph Blue as well, are brought to the Moon Kingdom. They were seen holding hands as they lay life-less in Moon Kingdom by Luna as she and the other two remaining survivors Yasmin and Phoebet arrived at the Moon Kingdom. In Rapid Eye, Lynn is been taken by the Rapid Eye monster alongside the other members from BIT except for Yasmin and Meghan. She gets saved by Yasmin. She leaves the nightmare world in Peaceful, together with all her friends. BIT: Race To Win In Circuit, Lynn is seen getting hit by a ball when the BIT members decide to play some soccer. After the incidents they decided to spend more fun time together. When the group gets an invite to a big party, Lynn isn't sure but goes along with the others as they decide to attend the party. As they reach at the Meadows, the group decides to split up. She goes with her boyfriend Roxxyt, Fianna, Yasmin and Amber. They enter the Factory, which is cursed by Sedam who returned from death. In the factory, she and Roxxyt do have problems. They run but get stuck. Roxxyt manages to crawl upstairs and reaches his hand out to Lynn. As Lynn tries to grab his, she gets dragged into the machine-maker, having her being abducted. In Victory Road, she is saved alongside all the other abducted members of BIT. She kisses Roxxyt as they head back home. BIT: Classics In Figure Circuit, Lynn is one of the six BIT members to join the vacation. She is packing stuff and while she does so, she kisses her boyfriend Roxxyt. Lynn is in a very good vibe as they arrive at the Falls. She flirts with Roxxyt and suggests going to the beach. She, Roxxyt, Meghan and Phoebet head to the beach while Sascha and Yasmin stay at the resort. In Cheep Beach, they reach the beach, everyone seems very quiet. No one's smiling or having fun. Apparently, everyone seems brainwashed.The lifeguard tells the group to leave now they still can. There is something going on and the visitors have been brainwashed at certain points. Lynn agrees with Phoebet to go back home but Meghan says they have to save them and go to the Dark Mansion, where the incidents have started. Lynn quickly heads back to the resort to pick up Yasmin and Sascha. On their way to the Dark Mansion, Lynn quickly explains the situation to the two girls. In Dark Mansion, Lynn is seen being scared inside the mansion. She holds Roxxyt and looks around. The paintings are moving, the carpets are shaking and ghosts are floating around. The group quickly runs through the mansion as they panic. Lynn and Roxxyt then run to Sascha, Meghan and Phoebet after Yasmin got brainwashed and escape. As they escaped, Lynn feels very bad that they're in danger once again. She and Roxxyt walk around a bit and find a way to the town nearby. In Delfino Square, the group then proceeds to some houses. Most of the houses are closed due to the recent invasion. As they walk, a man tells them to come inside. Meghan, Roxxyt and Phoebet head into the house while Lynn looks like she doesn't want to. Roxxyt tells Meghan and Phoebet to go, they will wait outside. Lynn and Roxxyt go their own way. In Shroom Ridge, Lynn and Roxxyt took a taxi and are currently on the Shroom Ridge. As they look outside, Lynn questions if it's safe. At that moment, the taxi driver looks at them. He has been brainwashed. A ghost attacks the taxi car. Lynn and Roxxyt jump out of the car. As Lynn looks behind her, she sees Roxxyt. She wants to hug him but quickly realizes that he has been possessed. Lynn screams and runs away. She has to find her friends. In Tick Tock Clock, Lynn runs through a giant clock, in order to make as much noise as she can to get Meghan, Phoebet and Sascha's attention. She runs through the clocks and gets chased by ghosts. Lynn screams as she sees them. She arrives at the top of the clock. As she screams, the ghosts float through her. Her body falls on the ground. Lynn has been brainwashed. She slowly makes progress to Sedam's castle as a brainwashed victim and gets saved by Meghan after she put the lime gem on the totem, which brings back all brainwashed victims back to live. She is seen celebrating and hugging her friends. Trivia * She was the first person to be eliminated alongside with someone else.